Problem: Find the number of positive divisors of 2002.
$ 2002 = 2^1 \cdot 7^1 \cdot 11^1 \cdot 13^1 \qquad \Rightarrow \qquad t(2002) = (1 + 1)(1 + 1)(1 + 1)(1 + 1) = \boxed{16}. $